Dawn Bellwether
Dawn Bellwether (simply known as Bellwether) is the main antagonist of Disney's 55th full-length animated feature film ''Zootopia'' (or Zootropolis in European regions). She is the former friend-turned-arch-nemesis of Judy Hopps. She is the assistant mayor of Zootopia and she seemed to be a sweet and cute sheep but eventually revealed to be a powerful criminal who managed to seal her true nature by acting as the assistant mayor and good to everyone. Assistant Mayor Bellwether is a sweet sheep with a little voice and a lot of wool, who constantly finds herself under foot of the larger-than-life Mayor Lionheart. Appearance Bellwether is a diminutive sheep. She has fluffy white wool and has the wool of her head styled up in a pom-pom shape. Bellwether has big, floppy ears, green eyes, and hooves for hands and feet. Bellwether has numerous outfits and is seen wearing a different attire; her formal wear seems to be consisted of glasses, a shirt, a coat that's opened up with a golden button on the left, and a skirt. During Judy's police graduation ceremony, Bellwether had a open blue coat over a pink shirt, a gray skirt with a green and red leaf pattern, and a pair of glasses with a red and orange frame pattern. At the Zootopia Police Department about Mrs. Otterton's missing husband, Bellwether's coat and glasses are the color, and a gray shirt and skirt with black lines that form a plaid pattern. At city hall, Bellwether retains the coat and glasses, she's wearing a white shirt with black spots and an orange skirt with white markings on it. When Bellwether became mayor after Lionheart's arrest, her coat was deep blue with red markings on the edges and on the coat's pockets, purple glasses, an indigo shirt, and a dark red skirt with red twinkling stars on it. At the Natural History Museum, Bellwether's clothing was different shades of blue, her coat and skirt are dark blue with both having the same blue twinkling star pattern, her shirt is blue with dark blue strips doing diagonally, and blue glasses. When she was arrested, Bellwether sports an orange prison uniform. Also, she goes back to wearing her red and orange glasses. Bellwether wore a few accessories to her clothing as she wore a golden bracelet and a golden necklace with a bell attached to it. At the Zootopia Police Department, her bracelet was orange. When she became mayor, it was red. At the Natural History Museum, it was blue. Also, when Bellwether became mayor, she wore a button pin on her coat with the initial "Z" on it. Personality At first glance, Bellwether appears as a meek, shy, kind and energetic, albeit overworked, sheep. She sympathizes with Judy, as she feels the two are both underappreciated and underestimated and claimed herself as Judy's friend in City Hall. She is eager to help and excited she could be of use since she feels her job as assistant mayor is more of a glorified secretary job. It is obvious throughout the film that she mostly does paperwork and menial jobs while Leodore Lionheart is somewhat of a glory hound who dumps the work on her and gets all the attention. However, this is merely a facade to hide her true nature: a deceptive and cunningly diabolical mastermind. Bellwether is deeply prejudiced against predators because, as she puts it, they are only 10% of the population and she seems to view them as dangerous and unintelligent in comparison to the prey. She is ruthless and power-hungry, perfectly willing to kill anyone who gets in her way or simply refuses to agree with her beliefs. She is also willing to let prey animals get injured or even killed by the predators she turns savage in order to maintain power and turn the populace against the predator minority (showing that despite claiming she cares for prey, she ultimately thinks nothing of sacrificing a few for her cause). She has also shown a certain amount of sadism, as she laughed wickedly as Nick "attacked" Judy, clearly enjoying the apparent danger the rabbit was in. Bellwether is highly intelligent and manipulative, as she secretly arranged Judy to expose Lionheart's illegal imprisonment of the savage predators from behind the scenes in order to take over as the Mayor, in addition to staging everything to look as if predators have gone savage through "natural instinct". However, she does prove to be a show-off once her true colors were revealed, arrogantly bragging about her plan before trying to finish off Judy and Nick, which proved to be her downfall. Her racism doesn't seem to be limited to predators; though she claims that all prey animals are superior to predators, she seems to favor sheep as her entourage is entirely consisted of such from her hit-man Doug to several corrupt cops. Powers and Abilities *'Sheep Physiology:' Bellwether is an anthropomorphic sheep. *'Anthropomorphism:' Along with all animals in a world without humans, Bellwether evolved to the point she walks on her back legs, uses human resources like technology, and partakes in human-related activities. *'Genius Intellect:' While Bellwether doesn't have much in physical strength, Bellwether's most recognizable trait is her extremely high IQ. Also, given she used to be both the assistant mayor and the mayor of Zootopia, Bellwether has a high degree in politics. **'Master Strategist:' Bellwether is a master organizer, as she was able to manipulate prey to turn against predators by making every predatory animal savage. She arranged Judy's investigation into leading Lionheart that he was illegally imprisoning the savage predators, thus resulting in him getting arrested and making Bellwether the new mayor. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Secret Category:Sheeps Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters